Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical electronic systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including notebook computers, smartphones, and computer tablets.
Processing power, battery life, and memory can be limitations for some applications. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with offloading mechanism to distribution execution of application to other devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.